I Object
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: "If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."  Suddenly there was a loud commotion from the back of the church as the doors burst open and a man came running through and shouted, "I object!"


As the first strands of the wedding march began to fill the church, Rachel Berry made her debut under the rose covered arch with a father on each arm. She was an absolute vision in her white wedding dress. The gown was slightly off the shoulder, fitted through the bodice and flowed gracefully to the floor where it ended in a short train. As the music continued to play, the trio made their way down the aisle at a slow and steady pace, the bride wearing a smile on her face the entire time.

They reached the end of the aisle where the pastor, groom and the rest of the wedding party was standing right as the final notes of the song rang through the air. Quietly clearing his throat the pastor asked, "Who gives away this woman?"

Both of her fathers looked at their beautiful daughter and then at each other before turning to the pastor and speaking together, "We do." They then each took one of her hands and placed it into the hands of the man their little girl was getting ready to marry before turning around and taking their seats in the pew on the bride's side of the church.

Once everyone was seated the pastor began speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matirmony..." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she held hands with the man that was soon to be her husband as she looked into his hazel eyes. She knew she should be paying attention to what the pastor was saying but she just couldn't find it in herself to listen properly when she got lost in the familiar color of those hazel eyes.

As the pastor talked about love, commitment, honesty, harmony and the future, he had the couple speak their vows to each other. Once Rachel's was done he looked up into the gathered crowd and spoke, "If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly there was a loud commotion from the back of the church as the doors burst open and a man came running through, slightly out of breath and shouted, "I object!"

Gasps could be heard throughout the church as everyone stared at the young man as he strode up the aisle towards the bride and groom. Upon reaching the podium at the top of the stairs where Rachel, her groom and the pastor were standing, he looked straight into the tiny brunette's large brown eyes and repeated, "I object."

"Noah," she whispered, as her right hand fluttered to her mouth at the surprise of seeing him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm objecting, Rachel," he replied as calmly as he could, despite his racing heart.

The pastor, having finally gotten his bearings back after the shock of actually having someone object at a wedding, curiously asked, "And what is your reason for objecting to this union?"

Continuing to gaze at Rachel, Noah Puckerman said, "Because I'm in love with this woman and I know she still loves me." Loud whispers could be heard buzzing through the wedding guests as they looked upon the drama unfolding before their eyes.

Tears springing to her eyes, Rachel Berry choked out, "Oh, Noah."

"Alright that's it. Listen, Puck, she chose me. Not you. Now you need to get over it and get the hell out of my wedding," Charles, Rachel's fiance bit out angrily as he shoved at Noah Puckerman. But the solid wall of muscle that was Noah Puckerman didn't budge an inch at the weak shove. Instead he rounded on the other man, pulled back his arm and punched him square in the jaw so hard that it knocked Charles to the floor.

"Noah!" Rachel yelled at him before kneeling down at her fiance's side to check on him. "What is wrong with you? You just knocked him out."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but the guy's a douchebag and doesn't deserve to marry you because you deserve so much more than this," he said, gesturing around at all the flowers and religious iconery. "This isn't you, Rachel. You're a smoking hot Jew and you deserve a proper ceremony of your own faith and with a man that understands you and all your crazy."

Standing up from her place on the floor by the unconscious Charles, she quietly asked, "What are you saying, Noah?"

Grasping her left hand with his right, he laced their fingers together as he brought his left hand up to gently cup the side of her face. "I'm saying that I love you. That I want to be with you. I know we had our ups and downs but we always seemed to pull through in the end. I regret that we ever ended what we had. I've thought about you every day since we called it quits and I just can't help but think that you've ruined me. You've ruined me for anyone else because no one measures up to you. Everytime I see a woman I look at her and think, 'Her hair is the wrong shade of brown, her nose isn't the right shape, her eyes are the wrong color, she sounds horrendous when she sings'. I can't even pretend to be attracted to them because all I want is you.

"I'm sorry that we broke up, Baby. I just want to be with you. I want to be the kind of man that you deserve, even if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I want to give you a proper wedding in the Jewish faith, instead of forcing all of this other crap upon you. I want the chance to smash the shit out of that glass. I want to grow old together and watch our grandkids grow up." Noah swiped his thumb over Rachel's cheek as a tear fell from her eye. "So what do you say, Berry? Wanna be my girl? Will you marry me?"

Rachel couldn't believe all of the words that just came out of Noah's mouth. It was quite possibly the longest monologue she'd ever heard him speak and it was all about his feelings to boot! Sniffling and barely able to contain a laugh she said, "I can't believe you just crashed my wedding, punched out my groom and then just asked me to marry you. Are you crazy?"

"Only for you. I love you, Rachel and I want to marry you." He continued to stare into her chocolate brown orbs, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't wrong about her feelings for him and that he wasn't too late.

Squeezing his hand in her own, she finally gave him her answer. Letting go of his hand, Rachel looked straight into his eyes and replied, "Yes, Noah, I will marry you." She then pulled off her engagement ring that Charles had given her and tossed it down at his prone body before grabbing Noah's hand. He laced their fingers together and then started running down the aisle with her, past all of the shocked faces. Noah couldn't help the smile that spread over his face as he stared at the gorgeous woman running next to him as he heard one of her fathers say, "It's about time."


End file.
